The Englishman and the Lady
by Disco Ant
Summary: Jigen meets Sora while working for a mob organization, having to choose between her and the mob.  Contains language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

I would like to thank Sora for allowing me to use her character in this story. Thanks! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

One by one the lights of the three storied office building went off until the rectangular structure was just a dark silhouette standing before the moonless night. The parking lot surrounding it held a handful of cars, all of them there since the night before. Nothing seemed suspicious on the outside, making it that much easier for the person who was trying to get inside.

Dressed from the neck down in black the person ran silently towards the bay doors in the back of the building, where various supplies and machines would be loaded in and out.

Getting to one of the doors the person pressed their body against the wall, quickly turning and ducking down in front of the lock.

The persons gloved fingers moved quickly as they held a small metal tool and worked on opening the lock, which soon clicked open and was removed.

The door was pushed up slowly, leaving a two foot gap the person easily rolled under.

The dark clad intruder found the stairs, running up them two at time until they reached the third floor, cautiously opening the door and escaping the stairwell.

The inside of the building seemed just as quiet as the outside, but it didn't have the same feel. Something was off, the person being more alert the closer they got to their destination.

The main target was a file room that took up almost half of the third floor, inside of it information needed by a certain criminal.

The person snuck through a few offices and ran silently down a short hallway, pressing up against the wall next to the file room entrance.

The door creaked slightly as it was opened, the person freezing and keeping their ears open for any sounds of human life. When none came they continued on, using the diagrams of the room that they had memorized to weave through the tall file cases and bookshelves that were crammed into the space.

Getting to the file case they needed the person reached forward and gripped the metal handle, starting to pull it open when a noise caught their attention.

The low sounds of shoes on carpet stopped, the person glancing over their shoulder at the person who now stood behind them.

"Don't move," a male voice said as a gun clicked. "And if you know what's good for you you'll listen."

The intruder bent their right wrist up and flicked it down, a small flash marble falling into their hand.

As the footsteps came closer the person threw the marble to the floor hard enough for it to activate on the berber carpet.

The man shielded his face as light filled the room. "Damn it," he spat, lifting his gun and firing towards the door, the bullet lodging itself into the wall as the person escaped.

The man gave chase, rushing out of the room and down the hall, through the offices and to the stairwell. He paused as he leaned on the railing, firing at where the footsteps were coming from below.

The person ran and ducked the bullets, barging out of the door to the first floor and scrambling to get to the loading area as another set of footsteps came at them from the other end of the room.

"I've got this," the man with the gun said, the younger man who joined the hunt stopping.

"Tch, yeah," he said, turning and running out towards the front of the building.

The intruder ran towards the bay door, sliding underneath it and not missing a beat as they regained their footing and continued on.

The man chasing rolled under the door, stopping to listen to where the person went, pinpointing the sound and running off.

The intruder ran through the parking lot and jumped at the chain link fence surrounding the property, climbing over it and hopping down to the sidewalk below, continuing across the street and into an alley.

They zig-zagged between the smaller commercial structures, relaxing when the footsteps from behind were no longer there, slowing to a jog and checking behind them.

The person let out a gasp as their arm was suddenly grabbed by a man standing in the shadows.

"I told you not to move," the man growled as he threw the person against the wall.

The intruder stared at the man, who wore an expensive black suit with a gray dress shirt and a black tie. A neatly trimmed beard of a couple inches long covered part of his face, the black fedora on his head casting a shadow over his eyes, shoulder length black hair flowing out from underneath the hat.

The man looked shocked, the light from a nearby street lamp filtering in through the alley and allowing him to see the intruder more clearly.

"You're a woman?" he said as he stared into her eyes, one aquamarine and the other teal, her medium length red hair tied up into a bun, while the skin that was showing was ivory in color. She had a curvy figure, something that made the man wonder why he never noticed it before. Even in the dark it wasn't hard to miss.

The woman narrowed her eyes at him before driving her heel into the top of his foot.

The man yelled out in pain, watching as the woman ran off.

"Move!" the younger man from before ordered, shoving the bearded man away as he ran past him.

The younger man turned the corner, watching as the woman quickly got onto a motorcycle and sped off, the man clutching his sawed-off shotgun and firing off a wasted shell.

...

"So, how'd it go?" Lupin asked as he walked into his hideout, wandering up to the couch where Sora sat. "Uh oh," he said, Sora sitting quietly and staring down with a serious look on her face. She had changed since she got back, wearing a white t-shirt and black capri pants and sneakers.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said.

"Ah, come on, Sora. So you messed up. It comes with the territory. No need to mope about it."

"I'm not moping," she said in anger, not bothering to even look at him, knowing he'd have that stupid grin on his face.

"Well, whatever you call it," he shrugged. "I see you didn't take your guns with you."

"You said I wouldn't need them, although they would have come in handy."

Lupin groaned. "Seriously, Sora, don't listen to me. I thought you would have learned after the last time. Always take your weapons with you. You never know who you'll run into."

Sora was quiet as she glared off.

"Well, I've got a couple more places to go, so I'll just leave you here to do whatever it is you're doing."

Sora sighed, glancing up at him as he left.

Lupin has always treated her like a sister ever since the two met and he took her in. And to Sora he was like a big brother, always giving her advice, comforting her when she needed it and teasing her when he felt she needed to be in a lighter mood.

As she thought back to their times together a small smile formed on her lips, one which faded when she ran that nights scenario over again in her head.

"How did I screw up? He was right behind me until the end. How did he even get around that building so fast?"

She leaned her head back and sighed.

"He saw me," she said in a sorrowful tone as she looked off to the side. "How could I let that happen? Ah screw it," she said as she got to her feet. "I need a drink."

She grabbed the holster she had draped over the back of the couch and put it on, grabbing the black jacket that had been sitting next to it and putting that on.

As she walked towards the door she grabbed one of her weapons, a GP100 357 Revolver, that sat on a small table against the wall and placed it in the holster.

Readily prepared for a night out she left.

...

The man in the fedora stood in front of a large desk, a man with greased back black hair behind it sitting comfortably in his leather chair while his fingers clutched a half spent cigar. He was wearing a navy blue suit that went well with the matching tie and gray blue dress shirt that completed his attire.

"Jigen," the cigar smoking man said as he stared down at some papers spread out before him. "Anything on our friend from last night?"

"Nothing," Jigen answered. "He could be from any organization."

"Hmmm," the man thought as he puffed his cigar. "Graham!" he yelled.

Jigen glanced back as the younger man from the night before walked in.

He was wearing black dress slacks and a blue dress shirt with a black tie. His hair was a few inches long and combed down over his head, his bangs parted and partially covering his eyes, which were blue.

"Yeah," he said, plopping down in the chair facing the desk and leaning back, an annoying grin on his face.

"You're working with Jigen to find whoever it was that paid us a visit last night."

"Yeah, sure, shouldn't be that hard to find," Graham shrugged.

"I'm glad you're so confident," the man grinned. "Now, get your asses out there and do your job without failing me this time." His grin faded as he glared at the both of them.

"Whatever," Graham sighed, getting up and following Jigen out of the office.

The grin that had been on Graham's face faded quickly. "You had her," he said to Jigen as they both got on the elevator.

Jigen made no reply.

"You had her and you let her go," Graham said in a raised voice, a slight accent now present.

"I didn't let her go," Jigen said as he turned and faced down his new partner. "She escaped."

"Escaped my ass! I saw the whole thing!"

"Well, you saw wrong. And lose that fucking accent while you're at it. You're dumb enough as it is without speaking Cockney."

Graham grinned and stepped back. "Don't get me mad and you won't have to hear it," he said, the accent now gone.

"I'll remember that," Jigen muttered, walking off the elevator as the doors opened.

"Be sure you do," Graham said under his breath, glaring at Jigen as he went his own way.

...

"Hey," Lupin said, nudging Sora as she slept on the couch. "Sora," he said a little louder as he pulled her until she fell onto the floor.

Sora awoke with a startle. She gasped and looked around, her eyes finally settling on a grinning Lupin.

"It's almost two in the afternoon," he told her with a laugh.

She glared at him and mumbled something under her breath, climbing back onto the couch and laying on her back.

"I need you to get dressed and go to a couple places for me," Lupin said as he tossed a folded up piece of paper on her stomach.

"Where are you going?" Sora wondered as she stared in confusion at the paper, four addresses and names written eloquently on it.

"Out," Lupin smiled, putting his jacket on and walking out the door.

Sora sighed, her arm holding the paper falling back to her stomach as her eyes gazed off into the nothingness of the ceiling.

...

As evening came Jigen and Graham took to the streets, each going from place to place to see if anyone knew anything about Sora.

Graham always seemed to visit the rowdy bars, never getting anything useful but able to release his anger and stress with a few fights.

Jigen, on the other hand, went to the clubs and bars the upper class would frequent, sometimes staying longer than usual to enjoy his drink and the bands.

It was getting late into the night, neither having any luck.

"Bloody hell," Graham muttered as he ran a hand through his hair. "You'd think someone like her would be easy to figure out." He sighed and downed his drink, setting the glass on the bar and walking out.

Running out of places to go he decided to go to the small jazz club on the main drag to relax for the night.

At that same club walked Jigen, entering the establishment and walking to the bar. He described Sora to the bartender, his voice low and hidden from others thanks to the music that was playing.

The bartender nodded and pointed to a table.

Jigen looked back, shocked to see the woman who almost broke his foot sitting with a tall slender glass in her hand, her eyes staring at the band on stage.

Jigen glanced around, taking note of the security guards. Getting a visual layout he walked towards her. "Hey," he said as he stood next to her table.

She glanced back at him and then at the band, freezing before slowly turning and looking at him, a shocked expression on her face.

She quickly turned and started to run off, her arm grabbed before she could escape. "Let go of me," she growled, reaching for a drink on the table closest to her and throwing it at him.

Jigen hit it aside, the sound of shattering glass causing others to look their way. "Knock it off," Jigen ordered her, his voice and expression showing her that he wasn't in the mood.

"Let go of me and I will," she ordered.

"Is there a problem here?" one of the security guards said as he glared down at Jigen.

"No," Jigen said.

"Yes," Sora said at the same time.

"Look, I'm not out to get you, okay? I just want to talk!"

Sora stopped struggling and glared at him.

"Okay?" he asked as he loosened his grip on her.

She yanked her arm away from him. "There's no problem," she told the guard, who gave one last look at Jigen before walking off.

The two sat down at a table, Sora happy she had her gun with her this time.

"Who are you working for and what do they want out of Fucelli?" Jigen asked as he glared at her.

Sora didn't answer, looking around the club as if she didn't hear him.

"Then you want me to drag you back to him?" Jigen growled.

"Why do you work for that man?" Sora asked, glaring across the table at Jigen.

Jigen narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not telling you anything," Sora scoffed. "Glare at me all you want. I don't care."

"It's a job and it pays well," Jigen answered.

"Take your hat off," Sora said.

"Why?"

"So I can see your eyes."

"Why do you need to see them?"

"So I can read you better."

"No," Jigen said. "Tell me who you work for."

"And how do you know I don't work for myself?" she asked with a smirk.

Jigen leaned back in his chair and laughed. "You're not good enough to be on your own. Don't think I'm just another idiot you can manipulate."

Sora sat back and stared at him, the smirk still on her face. "Fine. You thirsty?" she asked, knowing the two would be involved in their little game for a while.

The door to the place opened, Graham standing just inside and scanning the room. When he got to the table with Sora and Jigen he tensed up, watching as the waiter came and gave them their drinks.

"Bloody fucking hell..." he said through clenched teeth, quickly turning and storming out.


	2. Chapter 2

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

I would like to thank Sora for allowing me to use her character in this story. Thanks! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

"So," Graham said as he walked into one of the break rooms of his boss' main headquarters.

Jigen was sitting in a chair, leaning back in it as his feet set on top of the table in front of him. In his mouth was a half spent cigarette.

Graham walked up and shoved Jigen's feet off the table. "Did you have fun last night?"

Jigen glared up at Graham and put his feet back up on the table.

Graham glanced down at them before looking back at Jigen. "You and your girlfriend looked cozy, listening to the music, having your drinks, talk-"

"Are you following me now?" Jigen asked in annoyance.

"Not at all," Graham shrugged. "We just happened to go to the same place."

"Well, one, she isn't my girlfriend and two, I don't believe you."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I don't believe you, either."

"Did it ever occur to you that she's better to us alive than dead?" Jigen said as he glanced up at Graham.

Graham narrowed his eyes at Jigen as he sat on the table.

"I was using her to find out who she works for," Jigen said.

"Well, if that isn't one of the dumbest excuses I've ever-"

He was stopped as Jigen reached into his jacket and pulled out two pieces of paper folded in half longways.

"What's this?" Graham asked.

"The information I received from that girl last night."

Graham picked up the papers and unfolded them, looking over both as he began to get angrier.

They were both file sheets, one for Sora and one for Lupin, all known information on both right there in his hands.

"Still think it's dumb?" Jigen smirked. He set his feet on the floor and got up, staring down at Graham. "And I guess I should also mention that I took all the credit for this. And because of all the hard work I did, Fucelli had some of his men blow up their hideout. All the while you were out getting drunk. Well, at least that's what Fucelli thinks."

Graham tensed as he watched Jigen walk out of the room. "Bastard," he yelled, crumpling up the papers in his hand and jumping from the table. He ran out the door, ready to challenge Jigen, but the halls were empty, making Graham angrier than before as he stomped off.

...

The sun had set, darkness falling over the city as the streets were crowded with people returning home from work.

The sidewalks started to get crowded near the clubs and bars and theaters, Jigen pushing his way through as he wandered the streets.

He glanced to his left and smirked, turning down an alley and walking down it, stopping when he got to the halfway point.

Out of the darkness came Sora, dressed in a black body suit. She held a revolver in each hand, having pulled them out seconds earlier from the holsters strapped to her thighs.

"I can't believe you," she spat, walking up to him and pressing the barrel of each gun into his back.

Jigen shrugged, reaching into his jacket for a cigarette.

"Don't move," she ordered him in a loud and somewhat panicked voice.

"Just getting a smoke," he said, holding the cigarette up for her to see.

She said nothing, her eyes narrowing as he grabbed a matchbook from his right pant pocket and light the cigarette.

"You almost got us killed," she growled.

He took a long drag and exhaled the smoke. "Oh, so your boyfriend sent you out to scold me?" he said with a laugh.

"He isn't my boyfriend," she muttered, her fingers tightening on the triggers.

"Well, whoever he is, tell him that was a warning. We'll be sure not to miss next time."

"You used me," she said through clenched teeth, more angry at herself than him that she fell into his trap.

Jigen laughed, slowly turning to face her. "You're the one who wanted to drink. Not my fault you can't handle alcohol very well."

The end of that night was a blur to Sora, the only thing she remembered was waking up in her bed with a splitting headache.

"After your twelfth drink you were singing like a canary," he laughed.

She lowered her guns slightly in shock, anger then filling her as she lifted them back up again.

"If you aren't going to shoot me then put the guns away."

"Are you saying I can't shoot you?" she growled.

Jigen shrugged. "You've had five minutes to kill me and you haven't. Maybe you're just not capable of killing anyone. If so, then those guns are a waste in your hands."

"And who are you to-" She stopped and turned to look at the homeless man walking down the alley, sighing in relief that it was somebody harmless. She turned forward to say something to Jigen, the alley in front of her empty and a piece of paper rolled up and stuck inside the barrel of one of her guns.

"What is..?" She holstered the paperless gun and held the other up, grabbing the paper before holstering that gun.

She leaned against the wall, staying in the shadows as she unrolled the paper and read it.

"You're no good, kid," she read aloud. "Go home before you get yourself killed."

She lowered the note and stared off in confusion.

"How did he...?" Sighing, she headed back to the new hideout she and Lupin lived at.

...

"Where have you been?" Lupin asked her as she walked through the door of the old apartment. His voice told her that he was anything but happy.

"I went for a walk," she said in annoyance.

"In that outfit and with your guns?" He glared at her as she sat down at the small round table in the apartments dining area. "You out seeing that guy again?"

"No! And besides, why do you care?"

"Why do I care? You cannot be asking me that question, Sora!"

Sora turned her head away and glared at the floor.

Lupin closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. "What are you expecting to get out of him?"

"What do you mean? I thought going after Fucelli was what you wanted."

"This Jigen guy has nothing to do with what Fucelli does, though."

"How do you know? And what says he won't give up something for something else?"

"He works for the mob, Sora! He has his loyalties!" Lupin grabbed a can of beer from the fridge and almost slammed it on the counter as his anger built up once more. "What exactly is he supposed to give up? And do you really think he'd give anything up to somebody like you?"

Her eyes widened as she stared at him, a hurt look on her face.

"Sora," Lupin sighed. "I didn't mean it like-"

"Screw you," she said in a low voice, but one filled with anger. "Screw you and your stupid name and your stupid family and your stupid organization!"

"Sora," Lupin called out as she ran out the door. "Damn it. She's gonna end up getting her stupid ass killed."

He gulped down the rest of the beer, tossing the can on the floor as he rushed out the door.

...

"Bloody waste of my bloody time," Graham mumbled as he walked angrily away from Fucelli's office.

He had to endure a ten minute screaming fit from his boss, being told to do something right or be prepared to look over his shoulder the rest of his life.

"Stupid fucking Jigen thinking he's so great," he hissed, pounding the elevator button with a tightened fist. "I'll show him and get the girl. And maybe I'll make him watch as I slit her throat. And then when he's crying I'll blow his ugly face off."

The elevator door opened and he stepped inside, pounding more keys and glaring ahead of him as the doors closed.

One of the men he used for information was a bartender who worked at a small seedy bar in the bad area of downtown. The man knew everything that went on around there and he was good to talk as long as he was given the right price.

Graham made his way into the bar, opening the door and looking through the haze to see the bartender busy.

"I need to piss anyway," Graham said as he made his way to the bathroom.

Having relieved himself and washed his hands he left the bathroom and started down the short hallway when he stopped, glaring as Jigen leaned on the bar and talked to the bartender.

"Barging in on my space now, are you, Jigen?" Graham said with an evil smile.

He watched as the two men talked, Jigen then paying the man and leaving.

Leaving the hall he rushed over to the bar, grabbing the bartender by the front of his shirt and pulling him towards him. "What'd he say to you?"

"Hey, Graham," the bartender said, putting his hands up.

"What did he say to you, Henry!" Graham demanded.

"He wanted to know if I saw some girl coming around," Henry said.

"And?"

"I told him I hadn't, but to check The Old Blues Room down the street. Seems to be more of a ladies place, you know?"

"Hmm." Graham narrowed his eyes at Henry, letting go of his shirt and turning. He ran out the door, spotting Jigen in the distance and following him.

...

Jigen walked down an empty street, apartment buildings lining each side as he searched for an address. Getting that familiar feeling once again he stopped, turning and glaring at the darkness.

"Why the hell do you keep following me?" he said in a raised voice.

"How'd you know?" Sora asked as she walked shyly from the shadows.

"You're horrible at it," Jigen muttered. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk..."

"I've talked to you enough. Go away."

"N-no! Look, I need your help," she pleaded.

He just laughed at this. "You need more than help."

"Work for me," she said, stepping towards him. "Whatever Fucelli is paying you, I'll pay you more."

"Is there a punchline to this joke or is that it?" Jigen asked, staring at her in annoyance.

"You think my offer is a joke? You don't think I'm good enough? Well, I am good, okay?"

"If anything, you're hysterical," Jigen muttered as he turned and walked off.

"Be my insider," she called out, causing Jigen to stop. "Help me take down Fucelli."

Jigen glanced over his shoulder. "I was wrong about you, Sora. You're hysterical and stupid. Run back to your boss and stay there. Next time you follow me you may not be so lucky."

"But..." Sora ran a few steps forward and stopped, staring at Jigen as he continued on his way. Sighing in disappointment she turned and slowly walked off.

"So," Graham said as he watched from a distance. "That's her angle. Turn Jigen against us..." He scoffed and grabbed his gun from his back, rushing forward and getting closer to Sora. He stepped out into the street, ten yards from her as she walked away. An evil grin on his face he lifted his shotgun and pulled the trigger.

As the gun fired he was tackled from his right side, the shot missing Sora and hitting the side of a building.

Sora turned and watched as the two men wrestled, taking the opportunity to run away.

Jigen had disarmed Graham and had him pinned on his back. "What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled at him.

"What's wrong with me?" Graham spat back in a thick accent. "You're the one having secret meetings with some stupid girl while at the same time fucking over the people you work with! Do you know what I had to go through today with Fucelli? Do you?"

Jigen glared down at him, getting up and letting him go.

Graham got to his feet and stepped forward, closer to Jigen. "He thinks I'm a pathetic drunk thanks to you! And here you are, mister perfect, consorting with that stupid bint, who if you-"

Having had enough Jigen punched Graham as hard as he could in the face.

Graham stumbled back, placing the back of his hand to his bleeding nose.

"I told you to get rid of that fucking accent," Jigen said as he glared at Graham.

"I don't fucking believe this," Graham laughed, making his accent more so on purpose just to piss Jigen off. "You fucking like her."

"What?" Jigen laughed.

"Yeah," Graham nodded. "You are fucking in love with that girl. Why else would you keep me from killing her? And why all these secret meetings like she's a long lost friend, eh?"

"Are you an idiot?" Jigen asked. "That girl isn't the important one, remember? We keep her alive and she leads us to her boss, who is the important one. He's the one giving all the orders. She's nothing. Got it? Just take the rest of the night off and get drunk. I have this under control."

Graham said nothing, watching Jigen walk off into the darkness. He wiped the blood from his nose and walked to his gun. Picking it up, he aimed it in the direction Jigen had walked off in and pulled the trigger, grinning at the sound of a click.


	3. Chapter 3

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

Short chapter. I think I left some stuff out, but it works this way. Just kind of rushes into the story. Next chapter should be somewhat longer.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Sora ran back to the apartment, not knowing where else to go. She threw the door open and forced it shut, locking tightly every lock on it.

"Lupin," she called out.

She got no response, the place empty and quiet.

She was sort of glad he wasn't there, not knowing what to say after she had run out. "Not that I had anything to do with that," she muttered, walking to her room and falling on the bed.

"Why?" she wondered, laying on her side and staring off in front of her. "Why did he save me? Especially after the way I made a fool out of myself, you'd think he'd want me dead."

She sighed and closed her eyes, a smile forming on her lips as she thought of Jigen. Smile fading and eyes open, she quickly wondered why she was thinking about him.

"Don't tell me I-"

She looked over as the door opened, Lupin standing and staring at her.

"Oh, hey, you're back," he said, forcing a smile.

She looked away from him and said nothing.

"You're still mad," he said, as if he expected it. "You ran off before I could explain." He stared at her, waiting for some kind of response, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed when he didn't get one.

Sora glanced at him quickly before staring at the floor.

"Look, Sora, when I said what I did I only meant that-"

"I know what you meant," she sighed, sitting up and moving over next to him. "I just... I want to do more to help you."

"You do plenty, Sora," Lupin said as he smiled at her. "This is just a tougher job than what we've done before. You have to think fast, change your strategies, try to get inside your enemies head. Do something that surprises them, throws them off enough so you can take them down. You understand?"

Sora stared off and shook her head slowly. "Yeah, I think I do." She turned to him and smiled.

"Good," he said happily. "You hungry? I thought about going to that-"

He stopped and looked at the door.

"Going to that?" Sora wondered with a laugh. "What is it?" she asked, her smile fading as she looked around.

"Something isn't right," he said, both ducking down as the glass in the window nearby shattered, two grenades bouncing off the floor, hitting the wall and bouncing back to the floor before rolling to a stop.

"Shit," Lupin yelled, grabbing Sora and running with her towards the door, both pushed forward to the floor as the grenades exploded.

"You okay?" he asked her, helping her to her feet. "Come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and led her towards the front door.

He stopped and shoved her to the side as he dove off in the other direction, machine gun fire coming through the door.

"Catch," Lupin shouted, tossing Sora her guns.

Sora grabbed them in mid-air, pointing them at the door as it was kicked down, the gunmen starting to filter through the doorway.

Her mind began to race, afraid one of the men might be Jigen. 'Could I really shoot him?' she wondered, closing her eyes and shooting blindly, trying not to think too much about it.

On the other side of the room crouched Lupin, shooting at the men.

Three men fell dead to the floor, the fourth injured and ducking out of the doorway.

"Come on," Lupin said as he ran over and helped Sora up.

"Lupin," she said in a panic, four grenades tossed inside and stopping right behind him.

Lupin grabbed Sora, running forward and diving out one of the windows, shielding Sora from the glass with his arms as the window shattered, both falling two stories to the hard pavement below.

Lupin looked up as the blast tore through the apartment, bits of debris falling on them from the open window.

"Sora?" He looked down at her and smiled as she looked up at him.

"We were almost killed," she said in annoyance. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because we're alive. And this is kind of fun."

"You're weird," Sora said as they both got to their feet and ran off.

...

Jigen and Graham stood in front of Fucelli's desk, Fucelli sitting and fuming behind it.

Fucelli yelled as he slammed his fists on the desk.

Neither Jigen or Graham flinched, both used to their boss' outbursts and quick temper.

"You go out there," Fucelli spat as he pointed at both men, "and you find this Lupin! And when you do you bring him back to me alive! Is that understood?"

Both men nodded.

"He's gotta be on the move," Fucelli said, in a more calmer tone as he turned his back on them. "However you two found him before, see if works a third time."

They nodded again and turned, walking out of the office.

"Well, you must be happy," Graham said, the two doing their usual walk to the elevator.

"About what?" Jigen wondered, unamused by Graham's tone.

"About your girlfriend," Graham grinned. "I'm sure you were up all night worried if she made it out of the wreckage in one piece."

Jigen said nothing, feeling it a waste to even try. "I guess I should congratulate you," he said, both staring at the elevator doors as they made their way to the first floor. "You actually did something right. How you ever found the girl to follow her, though..."

Graham smirked. "I have my good points. Actually, it was luck. I was looking for you so I could blow your head off and I happened to spot the girl, so I followed her. Maybe you're on to something in keeping her alive."

"Hmm."

Graham laughed. "And to think, you wanted me to go out and get drunk. I guess you don't have this as under control as you think you do."

He looked back at Jigen and smirked as the elevator stopped. Saying nothing more he turned and walked away.

...

"Ah, man, that was close," Lupin laughed as Sora bandaged the cut on his right upper arm.

The two had run to a small abandoned shop, both taking refuge in the basement, which was filled with empty crates and old garbage.

"Stop moving," Sora said, annoyed as she tried to tie the gauze.

"Why are you so serious," Lupin laughed. "Come on, we almost died. Drink a little, relax."

Sora glanced at the bottle of beer Lupin handed her, slowly taking it and sitting on a crate across from him.

"Man, these guys are relentless," Lupin said, finishing his beer and grabbing another. With one bottle left he picked it up and handed it to Sora.

She didn't notice it, though, as she stared down at the floor.

"Sora. Sora," he repeated louder, startling her from her daydream. "Last one. Take it."

"Oh, thanks," she said in a low voice, grabbing the bottle and setting it on the floor next to the crate.

"Fucelli must have more product than he's letting on," Lupin said. "That or he's completely insane."

Sora glanced up at Lupin as he talked, letting him ramble on. His voice slowly faded as her thoughts took over, her eyes staring intently at the floor.

'Run back to your boss and stay there,' she thought, Jigen's words bothering her. 'I did it again. I led them right to us.'

A small smile formed on her lips as she thought back to the advice Lupin had given her. 'Do something surprising. Something that throws him off.'

She downed her beer and stood.

Lupin stopped laughing and looked up at her. "Where are you going?"

"I think I figured something out," she said, walking up the stairs. "I'll meet back with you later."

"Yeah, sure," Lupin shrugged. He spotted the bottle he had given her, walking over and picking it up. "Her loss," he said as he drank the beer.


	4. Chapter 4

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

Everyone suddenly changed for this chapter. Maybe I should have gone back and read the previous chapters so I could get the right tone for it, but I didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Sora wandered the streets, entering various bars and clubs and asking the bartenders if they had seen Jigen and, if they hadn't, to tell him she needed to speak with him.

Over an hour went by and she had gotten nowhere, other than telling her name to many creepy and seedy looking men.

Determined to get her way she continued on, telling herself she'd go to every bar in the city and surrounding cities if she had to.

With tired legs she walked into what she decided to be her last bar of the night, forcing herself to the bar and taking a seat.

"What can I get you?" the bartender asked, flashing a fake and perverted smile.

Sora narrowed her eyes at the man, who was much older than what she liked. "Nothing, thanks," she said, trying to be as kind as she could without letting too much of the disgust she felt show through.

"No drinks, then leave," he snarled. "I don't shelter the homeless."

'Homeless?' she thought in anger. She slapped her hand on the counter, getting the bartenders, as well as everyone nearby, attention.

One of the men sitting a few feet away at the bar who had also glanced over at her was Graham, his eyes widening when he saw her, a smirk forming on his lips.

"I need to ask you something," Sora said to the man behind the bar, who didn't seem to like being talked in that tone by a woman. "I'm looking for a man who calls himself Jigen."

She glanced around as everyone nearby seemed to get quiet, men glaring at her and standing, looking ready for a confrontation.

Sora glared at them briefly before turning back to the bartender. "So?" she asked, pulling out two hundred dollar bills.

The bartender scoffed at her offer. "Gonna have to do a lot better than that, sweetheart."

She pulled out three more. When that got her nowhere she laid down an even thousand on the bar.

"Haven't seen him," the man said as he took the money. "Go to the Seventh Street pier. Maybe you'll get lucky." He smiled and winked at her.

"Yeah, thanks," Sora said, unable to take anymore of the man and the people that place attracted, leaving quickly.

Graham turned and watched her. "You're getting cheaper, Admiral. Giving up one of Fucelli's men used to cost at least five."

The man shrugged. "You take what you can get these days."

"Naw, you're just getting cheap," Graham muttered, tossing money on the bar and leaving.

...

Sora sighed as she leaned up against the weathered metal railing of the pier, a place that was once popular but never the same after a fire destroyed half of the businesses on it, those buildings being razed and never rebuilt.

Where once kids played and families gathered now attracted homeless drunks, prostitutes and drug dealers.

Sora sighed, staring off at the moons reflection in the calm waters.

Sensing something, she grabbed her revolver and spun, aiming it in front of her, the barrel pressed against Jigen's chest.

Jigen stared at her unamused. "You're slow," he remarked. "And get that away from me, since you've already proven you can't use it." He shoved the gun away and stood by the railing.

Sora glared at him, reholstering her gun and walking next to him.

"What do you want?" he asked her, his voice somewhere between bored and annoyed. "And you need to stop asking for me. It's pissing me off."

He pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"I need to ask you something," she said, turning and facing him. She reached up and took the cigarette from his mouth, much to his dislike.

She leaned forward quickly, pressing her lips against his, making it last as long as she could. Surprised by Jigen's lack of action she pulled away, smiling as she stared into his eyes, having lifted his hat slightly during the kiss.

She could tell he was shocked by her move, Jigen then trying to hide his shock by becoming angry. He snatched his cigarette from her fingers and put it back between his lips as he lowered his hat and stared off into the water.

"Have you thought about my offer?" she asked curiously, playing the role of sweet and innocent girl.

Jigen turned his head towards her and glared, backing away from the railing. "You should stop this now, before you get us both killed."

Sora's smile faded, giving a confused glance as she watched him walk off.

"I'm not going to stop," she said in a low voice. "Not until I've saved you, Jigen."

...

"So," Graham said as he invited himself into Jigen's car, getting comfortable as he adjusted the passenger seat. "Anything new on that whore and her boss?"

"Nothing," Jigen answered as he stared out in front of him.

Graham looked over at him and smirked. "Wouldn't tell me if there was, would you."

Jigen looked over at him and smiled.

"Bitch," Graham muttered as he opened the door.

"Do your own damn homework, you Cockney bastard," Jigen said kiddingly, but meaning what he said.

"Oh, don't worry about me, Jigen," Graham said, grinning at Jigen before getting out of the car and closing the door. "I've been doing plenty of homework," he muttered as he walked off.

...

"Lupin," Sora called out when she got back to the old storage room.

Sitting on one of the crates was a piece of paper, Sora walking to it and picking it up.

On it was written an address and nothing else.

Sora shrugged and pocketed the paper, leaving for the place that wasn't familiar to her.

She looked around suspiciously, her surroundings getting worse the more she walked.

She stood in front of the address left for her, staring in anger at the empty fenced lot. "Is this some kind of joke?" she asked, wondering if there was some secret door for her to enter.

"How else was I supposed to see you again?" a voice asked her.

Sora spun around, staring at the figure in the shadows, gasping when Graham walked into the light of a street lamp.

"You," she gasped. "What have you done with Lupin?" she growled, grabbing her gun and pointing it at him. "If you've hurt him or done-"

"Relax," Graham smirked, hands in his pockets as he took a few steps towards her. "I've done nothing to him. Just copied his handwriting, that's all."

"Then where is he?" she demanded to know.

Graham shrugged. "Probably out chasing women."

Sora narrowed her eyes at him. "Why did you bring me out here, then?"

"Bait," he said simply, pulling out a small switch from his pocket and placing his thumb on one of the buttons. "Behind you I've buried explosives. I hit this button and the shrapnel alone with kill you."

"Lupin will never fall for this," Sora laughed.

"He isn't the one I'm after this time," Graham grinned as he lifted his thumb and started to bring it down.

Tires screeched to the right of him, a gun blast then echoing through the empty streets, Graham left holding his hand as the control was shot from it. "Right on time," he smirked.

"Sora," Jigen called out. "Come on."

She looked towards the car Jigen was in before looking back over at Graham.

"Yes, do go on. Your prince awaits."

Sora looked over at the car, hesitating before running towards it and getting in.

"You okay?" Jigen asked her.

"Yeah, but... why are you-"

"I thought about your offer."

"So, you're interested?" she asked happily.

"I might be. My fees gone up, though, if you can afford it."

"Anything you want, I'm sure I can-" She suddenly stopped as she stared off in front of her, none of what had just happened making sense.

"Something wrong?"

"Why did he let me go?" she asked herself. "Why would he do that?"

Jigen shrugged. "Probably so he can follow me and see where I take you. He was in here earlier, so I'm sure he's put a bug in the car."

"He said he had explosives," Sora thought as she stared off. "And he already pressed the button when he was talking to me, yet nothing happened. And he said he wasn't after Lupin." She slowly turned to look at Jigen. "He was after you."

"Huh?" Jigen wondered, giving it a seconds thought before he realized what was going on. "Shit! Sora, get out of the car now!"

"Now? But, we're going sixty miles and hour! Are you crazy?"

"Get out!" Jigen said as he opened his door and bailed from the car, rolling on the asphalt.

Sora looked ahead as the car continued driverless down the street. Feeling she should follow Jigen's advice she opened the door, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before jumping out, grunting in pain as she hit the hard road and rolled a few times.

When she finally stopped she got to her feet slowly, limping towards Jigen as he stood. "What is wrong with you?" she yelled. "Are you insane? Was there a point to any of-"

Just then a loud explosion sounded, the ground shaking as the car in the distance became a huge fireball, flames shooting high into the air.

Sora stood wide-eyed staring at the mangled mess of what used to be a car.

"I'd say there was a point," Jigen said. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, trying to form words, but unable to. She turned and lunged towards him, wrapping her arms around him and holding him tightly.

He placed his hands on her shoulders as he stared at the now dying flames in the distance.

The firm yet gentle touch caused her to step away from him, staring into his eyes as he stared into hers.

"Fifty million," he said.

"What?"

"You want my help in bringing down Fucelli, that's what I charge."

"Oh. Yeah, I can pay that."

"You sure?"

"You'll get paid, don't worry," she said, forcing herself to smile.

"I better," Jigen said in a serious manner before he turned and started to walk off.

"Jigen, wait," she said, running up and grabbing his right hand, stopping him.

He turned towards her, waiting impatiently for what she had to say.

"Thank you," she said, smiling genuinely for the first time after her almost deathly experience. She stepped forward awkwardly, kissing him once again.

It was the same as her first kiss with him, although this time she felt something. Even though Jigen once again acted like he didn't care and didn't like it, she knew that he did. And for her, that was what she needed the most at that moment.

...

For the next three days Sora met Jigen once a night, each time in a different spot, places that were void of any traffic.

Jigen would hand over information he took from Fucelli's office building, mostly files for development deals and addresses of places Fucelli would stay, places secret to all but a few close associates.

Sora would then learn of where to meet him next.

She kept this a secret from Lupin, not even showing him anything she had received, knowing that he would have a fit and tell her to stop.

Sora didn't want to stop. Taking down men like Fucelli was in her blood. It was something Lupin would never understand, even though he had a similar situation with stealing.

On the fourth night she stood inside of an old abandoned train station, her back to the corner of the main lobby as she was concealed in shadow.

"You're getting a little better," Jigen said in a serious tone as he walked towards her. "I almost didn't see you."

She narrowed her eyes at him, hating how he always had to prove he was better. "I bet I saw you before you saw me."

"I bet you didn't."

She had no reply, as Jigen was right. She hadn't even noticed him until he spoke, too deep in thought to even concentrate on her surroundings.

"This is our last meeting for a while," he said, handing over some papers. "That idiot partner of mine is getting too close to Fucelli. I don't know what he's been telling him."

"You're still working with him?" Sora said in shock, not hearing of this until just then. "After he tried to kill you?"

"As far as he knows I think it was your boss who planted the bomb."

"But, what if-"

"I'll be fine, relax. You're the one who needs to be careful."

"Are you saying I can't handle this?" she asked with a glare.

"No, I'm saying you should be careful. And if you haven't already, tell your boss about what I've told you. Let him know everything. If what I've read about him is true he should know how to take care of the problem."

"Yeah," she sighed, looking down at the papers. "But, how do I know-" She looked up, not seeing Jigen anywhere. "When to meet you next?" she finished, letting out a long sigh as she knew what she was facing.

"This should be fun," she muttered as she walked out of the station.


	5. Chapter 5

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

Being out of it for two weeks with my stupid tooth turned me into a lazy slug. xD Plus I'm back to my old angry self again, exploding at the smallest of things because I have absolutely no patience and just want to sit on the couch, watch TV and sleep. I have had the greatest mental rants this week, some of which have gone on for days. I should have written them down, but oh well... And I have this story almost all figured out, but words are not my friend this month. Hopefully this thing makes some sense. :D

And my apologies, Sora, if I'm completely massacring your character. xP

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

"Wow," Lupin said as he stared down at the papers.

Sora sat in front of him, a proud smile on her face.

The amazed look on Lupin's face slowly faded, his eyes now staring seriously at the papers.

"Something wrong? You have that look in your-"

"Where'd you get these?" he asked in a demanding voice.

"I told you," she said, offended that he wouldn't believe her. "I know some people, old friends who would do anything for me."

"What people?" he asked, glaring at her.

"They... they used to work for my dad."

"So, you're going back?"

"What? No! I told you I was done with that life."

"Then why did they help you? Aren't you afraid they'll slowly drag you back in?"

"Because they're my friends and they care about me."

Lupin laughed at her words. "They care about you. Yeah, I'm sure they do."

"What are you saying?" she asked, her anger growing.

"These people, your so-called friends, they're involved in the mob. They aren't your friends, Sora. You can't trust any of them."

"So you're saying I'm not trustworthy?"

"What?" he laughed.

"I was involved in the mob once."

"You lived with your mob boss father," he scoffed. "That's hardly being one of them, Sora."

Sora didn't reply, not wanting to talk anymore about it, getting angry just thinking back on her old life.

"Sora, I'm just worried that you're getting involved too deeply with this. I feel awful even asking you to help me."

"I understand," she muttered as she stared at him. "But, I can handle this. Please."

"Resurrecting a mob group just to get ten million in stolen goods... I just don't like this. This could end up starting a huge war."

Lupin was pretty sure that Sora was lying about her accomplices. Although he didn't talk to her about it much, he had read all about her past, knowing how awful it was for her. He knew how much she wanted to escape that life, to not think about it. So for her to go back and work with some of her fathers men seemed highly unlikely.

"They only do what I say," she said with a slight smile. "You don't have to worry about any wars."

"Well, I guess I just have to worry about you, then," he smiled, standing and walking towards her, leaning over and kissing her forehead. "Promise me you'll be careful."

She smiled and nodded. "I promise."

"Good. Let's go get something to eat."

Sora nodded, getting up and walking out the door with Lupin.

...

"So," Graham said with a cocky grin as he wandered up to Jigen, who sat at the bar of a dimly lit nightclub and downed shot after shot of whiskey.

Jigen chose not to acknowledge him.

Graham chuckled lowly, leaning against the bar and rudely turning his back to the bartender. "Anything new on the girl? Actually, I'm shocked you even helped her, figuring how her boss tried to blow you up. Funny, though, how these things work, eh? You yell at me about not killing her and then you almost get both of you killed."

"Hilarious," Jigen said in annoyance, just wanting him gone. "And for the last time, I didn't help her! I was-"

"Just keeping her alive to get to the big fish, I know."

"How many fucking times do I have to tell you that she's important."

Graham shrugged. "Don't know. Maybe one of these times I'll listen. Until then..."

Jigen glanced back as Graham walked off with a wave.

He turned back to the bar, had another shot and set the glass down. Tossing some money on the bar, he turned and left, having a few hours to kill before his next meeting with Sora, one that happened a lot quicker than he planned.

...

Sora wandered up to the old pier, scoping the place out. She gasped as hands grabbed her from behind, her mouth covered and preventing her from screaming out, not that anyone was around to hear her if she could have.

"It's me," Jigen whispered in her ear, letting her go when he felt she had calmed down.

"Are you crazy?" she hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

Jigen just stared blank-faced at her.

"And why are we meeting now? I thought that wasn't going to be for a while."

"Fucelli is moving his stuff," he said as he reached into his jacket for a cigarette.

"Moving it? Moving it where?"

"I don't know, yet. I just heard some of his men mention how he wanting the wares moved to a more secure location."

"Great," she sighed. "So, then, what does this mean?"

Jigen looked at her and shrugged. "Tell your boss the plans have changed."

"Tch, yeah. That'll be easy. I'm pretty sure he knows that I'm lying to him."

"What'd you tell him?"

"I stupidly told him that my father's men were helping me."

"And?"

She stared down and shrugged. "He knows how I feel about my father."

"Has he figured out a plan, yet?"

"One for every location Fucelli could be at, in case something happens and we need a quick escape."

Jigen laughed. "Funny how a guy with such a stupid looking face can be that smart."

Sora glared at him, but he didn't notice as he had his back turned and started to walk off.

"Wait," she said, taking a step towards him. "Where are you going?"

"Someplace no one can find me."

"You... you have to stay hidden now? Do they know about-"

"They don't know anything," he said as he turned towards her. "Besides, I'm used to hiding."

"But, you-"

"It's fine," he said as she walked up to him.

"Jigen..." Sora stared into his eyes as he stared into hers, a look of sorrow on her face.

"It's fine," he repeated, this time more convincingly.

"But, because of me, you-"

"Shh. Hey," he said as she looked away from him. He gently grabbed her chin and made her look up at him. "We're in this together. Don't back out now."

Her expression softened when she looked up at him. He was stern, yet kind. She could tell he cared. 'But, why me?' she wondered. 'And why him...?'

Jigen looked away as she stared at him. A feeling he had felt many times before filled him. And it was a feeling that usually led to heartbreak, a feeling he pushed back in the past. Now it was different though. 'She's different,' he thought, looking back at her as she stared into the distance.

"Sora," he said softly.

She turned to look at him curiously, tensing as he leaned towards her, but relaxing as his lips touched hers.

Arms wrapping around the other, the kiss deepened, their emotions rising to the point the two had to separate to quickly prevent jumping into the next step neither wanted to take.

Crouched in the darkness down the street was Graham, an evil smile forming on his lips as he watched the two. "I knew it," he muttered to himself, watching as the two kissed once more.

Across the street in an alley was Lupin, standing and watching everything unfold, a shocked expression on his face.

"Hmm?" Graham wondered, seeing movement in the alley and able to make out Lupin's form in the darkness. "Hey," he yelled, quickly jumping up and giving chase.

Jigen and Sora quickly separated, both going for their guns as they watched Graham chase Lupin down the alley.

"Stay here," Jigen demanded as he took off after Graham.

Sora watched, knowing she couldn't do nothing as Lupin's life could be at risk. With Jigen nowhere to be seen Sora took off, running down the street and around one of the buildings in the hope of cutting them off.

Graham had the same idea, running down a side street and through a vacant lot, appearing in front of Lupin as he ran to escape.

Lupin stopped ten yards from Graham, both men pointing their weapons at each other.

"No," Sora yelled, shoving Lupin out of the way and pointing her guns at Graham.

As her guns were lifted Graham was shoved out of the way, Jigen standing there with his gun pointed at Sora.

The two stood motionless, staring at each other and not knowing how to act.

"Shoot him, Sora," Lupin demanded.

"If you still want to be on our side, Jigen, I suggest you shoot her," Graham said in a calm voice as he sat and watched the whole thing.

"What are you waiting for?" Lupin asked in anger.

"Come on," Sora said, quickly running down a side street and grabbing Lupin by his jacket as she passed him.

Jigen relaxed, glancing back as Graham stood up and began to laugh. "What?" he asked with clenched teeth.

"You," Graham laughed. "I could have killed you right here if I wanted. The man who double crossed Fucelli... It'll be nice to hunt you down, you know."

"Tch, yeah."

"I suspected you for some time. You were always a sneaky secretive little bastard. But now I know what I've figured all along. You and that stupid girl are in love."

"So now what?" Jigen asked as he glared at Graham. "You gonna run back to Fucelli like the obediant dog you are and tell on me?"

Graham laughed. "You're funny. But you know what's funnier? My gun blowing off yours and that girls heads. Especially that girls. Maybe I can make you watch the whole thing. Because no matter how much you try, Jigen, you can't protect her forever."

"You lay one finger on her," Jigen said as he stepped towards Graham, "and I swear I will make you wish you were dead."

Graham stared at him a few seconds before bursting out in laughter. "That's it? That's your great threat? Oh dear, you must really put more work into these things, you know."

Jigen pulled his gun out and pointed it at Graham, never wanting to shoot anyone so badly.

Graham only laughed. "Go ahead and shoot me. You'll only be taking care of one problem. You see, I had two other men with me tonight. And they left right after the romance scene started. Fucelli already knows who you really are, Jigen."

Jigen stepped back and lowered his gun.

"Didn't think I was that smart? Well, you were wrong once again, it looks like. So, if you're going to kill me do it now. Otherwise, I have things to do."

"You're full of shit."

"Am I? Well, while you're wrestling with this issue in your head, I'm off. I do hope you enjoy being the hunted, Jigen."

Jigen glared and lifted his gun as Graham turned and started to walk off. His finger tightened on the trigger, but the sound of a nearby car caused his paranoia to kick in, looking behind him towards the sound.

A slamming door caused him to jump.

He relaxed some and had a laugh at his expense. "Don't let him get to you, Jigen," he told himself.

Grahams words still in the back of his mind, Jigen walked as calmly as he could out of the maze of side streets and alleys and back to the main drag, his eyes darting all around him as he wandered to find a place to hide out for the night.

...

Lupin dragged Sora into an old apartment building, getting to one of the doors and unlocking it, shoving her inside and following, slamming the door once both were inside.

She glared at him as he glared at her, both standing silently and staring at each other.

"Well?" Sora said, waiting for him to start in on her like he had done many times in the past.

"A partnership is based on trust, Sora," he said seriously, his voice somewhat calm. "If you're going to keep lying to me, then find someone else to work with."

"Lupin," she sighed, stepping forward and grabbing his sleeve and he began to walk away from her. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? _Sorry_?" he spat. "I'm out there risking my life to save your ass and all you can say is you're _sorry_?"

Sora stared at the floor.

"Whoever that guy says he is, he's lying. Mobsters can't be trusted. Isn't that what you used to say? Huh, Sora?"

She glanced up at him before looking away again.

"What does he want out of you for this? Does he know who you are? Does he want of piece of your father's empire? Weasel his way into the organization so he can run it?"

"He isn't like that," Sora yelled, having had enough of Lupin's crap. "He's different!"

"Why? Because he told you so?"

"He agreed to help me for a fee, so we set up a price and I said I'd pay him! He isn't like the other guys in the business! He deserves better! He doesn't deserve to live that life!"

"So you're his saviour now?" Lupin laughed. "That's just great, Sora."

"You don't understand."

"Oh, I understand completely. So, what'd you buy him off for? Because that's exactly what you did, Sora. You bought him off. Just like your father used to do! Just like all those times you saw good people become awful murderers, just for a few million bucks! You're no different!"

"I am different," she screamed. "I'm paying him to help me take Fucelli down! He's helping me get rid of that monster!"

Lupin stared at her in angered shock. "You what?"

"You know everything there is to know about me. I shouldn't have to explain myself." She walked over to the couch and plopped down on it, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sora, this was never part of our agreement."

"He's good at what he does, though."

"Oh? Like what? Killing people Fucelli wants dead? People like me?"

"You can use somebody like him."

"Don't pull me into this more than I already am, okay? I want you to stay away from him. Just give him the money and-"

"Lupin, just listen for a second!" She jumped to her feet and stepped towards him, desperately wanting him to see things her way.

"No, Sora! Just pay him and tell him to go away! And stop this ridiculous crusade of saving people from their own choices."

"Lupin..." she whined.

"Him or me, Sora. I'll let you decide. I'll even give you all night to think about it." He glared at her for a second before turning and leaving the apartment.

Sora stood defeated, flinching as the door slammed shut.


	6. Chapter 6

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

I'm shocked I actually started and finished this chapter tonight. Now if I could only do that with the rest of my stuff... Oh well, back to drawing.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

_'Him or me, Sora.'_

Lupin's words repeated over and over in Sora's mind as she laid on her bed, eyes narrowed as she glared off in front of her.

She thought of everything she could say and do, but she knew she'd never get Lupin to see things her way.

Flopping over on her back she let out a frustrated sigh.

'It's just because things are happening too fast,' she thought, her expression changing to one of concern.

The more she thought about it the more she couldn't blame Lupin for his reaction. She had similar outbursts like that when Lupin sprung things onto her, although she was in no position to give him an ultimatum.

She had almost made up her mind to go crawling back to him when her door opened.

She quickly turned onto her side and glared off, silent as she felt someone sit down on the end of the bed.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," she said with a slight growl.

"About what?"

Her eyes widened when she heard the voice. "Jigen," she gasped, sitting up and moving quickly towards him. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"I can't stick around, so I need to make this quick," Jigen said as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back.

She stared at him seriously and gave a small nod.

"Sixteen hundred thirty five, Forty Sixth Street, unit twelve. All of Fucelli's stuff is there. He has guards covering everything except the eastern side. It'll be a pain in the ass to get in that way, but it's clear. The main breaker is on the second basement floor, so go there first."

Without saying anything else he stood and started to walk off when Sora grabbed his arm.

"Wait, where are-"

"I'm leaving," he said seriously. "Meet me in five hours at the abandoned chapel and I'll explain everything."

She let go and stared at him in confusion as he left as quietly as he had come. Not understanding what was going on she fell down on the bed, sighing and staring at the ceiling.

...

"Everything has been moved?" Fucelli, an unlit cigar clenched tightly in his teeth, glared at one of his men.

"Yes, Mister Fucelli," the man answered with an evil grin.

"And you're sure he knows?"

"He was there watching," the man chuckled.

"Good." Fucelli grinned as he gazed at the men standing before him. His eyes moved slowly down the line, stopping when he got to Graham. "I need you to meet with him."

Graham sighed in disgust. "And why me?"

"You know where he haunts."

"And what do you want me to tell him?"

"Make him a deal, just to throw him off a little."

"Sure," Graham sighed.

"Good. I need for you to go back to the site. Contact me if anything happens."

The men all said various things before leaving, only Graham staying unmoved.

"You're pushing it, Graham," Fucelli said, unpleased at his disobedience.

"And you of all people shouldn't be surprised at that," Graham shrugged.

Fucelli stepped forward and got into Graham's face, pointing one of his fat fingers at him. "Do your damn job," he growled as he shook his finger. "Don't let me down again."

"I wouldn't think of it," Graham grinned, giving Fucelli a seconds glance before turning and leaving the office.

...

Jigen sat in the darkened corner of a seedy bar, a place he usually wouldn't even bother walking by let alone entering.

He kept his back to the wall, cautiously eying everyone around him without being too obvious.

His body tensed when he saw Graham enter, his hand reaching back for his gun when Graham's eyes met his and he walked towards him.

"I don't want any trouble," Graham said, holding has hands up to show them empty and opening his jacket to show he wasn't carrying.

Jigen slowly took his hand off his gun. "What do you want?"

"Fucelli wanted me to talk to you, to tell you some bullshit to clutter your mind with."

"Like what?"

"Like proposing some sort of deal."

"And what was this deal going to be?"

Graham shrugged. "He left that little part up to me."

"Lucky you," Jigen said dryly.

"Indeed."

The two were quiet, Jigen staring at Graham while Graham looked around the place.

"Fucelli is a fool," Graham laughed, looking back at Jigen. "You know he's setting you and your girlfriend up, right?"

"I know."

"And that he has three locations he's stashed his valuables at?"

"Three?"

Graham scoffed. "Don't tell me you sent your girlfriend to the wrong place. Jigen, I'm shocked. Outwitted by a brainless fool. For shame."

Jigen glared at him. "I'd be an even bigger fool to believe you."

Graham laughed. "I'm actually telling you the truth. His pile of crap is still at the cement plant in the industrial district. He never even moved it. The vans were already full of fakes when they arrived."

"Why should I believe you?"

Graham leaned on the table and got closer to Jigen, speaking in a loud whisper. "Fucelli is a moron. But he's a rich moron. And those riches make him the annoying pile of shit that he is. And I would love it more than anything to see him break, to see the look on his face when he's told that everything that makes him who he is has been stolen."

Graham leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face. "And besides, he's setting this up hoping you'd be in on it, too. And I won't let that idiot have his fun in killing you. That's my job."

Jigen rolled his eyes. "So what's stopping you from killing me here?"

"Well, that would be more than a little unfair. I already showed you I wasn't armed. For you, I want it to be even."

"You're gonna hire someone who's a better shot?"

"Ha ha." Graham stood, glaring down at Jigen. "Make sure your girlfriend has the correct info so I can have my fun, okay?"

Jigen narrowed his eyes at Graham as he walked through the filthy bar and out the door.

...

Lupin stumbled back to the apartment, his left hand grasping his right upper arm, blood from the bullet graze he received seeping through his clothes and through his fingers.

"Sora," he called out, struggling to remove his jacket.

He grunted in pain and stopped, bowing his head and laughing.

He felt like such a fool. Every time he got angry and yelled at Sora he ended up regretting it. And until he came back to apologize all he could think of was how she was doing.

"Hey," he said as he started towards her room. "My mind was on something else and I kind of got shot. Can you help me out a li-?"

He stopped when he opened the door and turned on the light.

Sora's room was empty of her and her things, what little items she had. On the pillow on the bed was a folded piece of paper.

Lupin slowly walked up to it, taking it in his hands and reading it in silence.

He lowered the note and glared off, crumpling the paper in his hand and dropping it to the floor as he left the room.

No longer did he care about his wound. All he could think of was getting Sora back.


	7. Chapter 7

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

I feel like I've written this chapter before. It's really weird. Probably from when I planned it weeks ago... -shrugs-

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven<strong>

Jigen had quickly finished his drink and ran from the bar, rushing down sidewalks and alleys until he reached the chapel, bursting open the doors and into the darkness.

A gun fired, the bullet missing him by mere centimeters.

"Damn it, Sora, it's me," he said in anger, seeing her face in the reflection of the blast.

Sora gasped, holstering her gun and running towards him. "I didn't hit you, did I?" she asked in worry.

"No," he said, glaring at her. "Your aim is terrible."

She grinned and stepped closer to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest. "Who was after you," she asked, a smile on her face as she stared off into the darkness.

"Nobody," he said, gently pushing her away from him and taking a seat in one of the old and worn pews. "I thought that you might have gone to that address I gave you."

He glared off, still unable to believe he fell for such a stupid trick and that he almost got someone he cared about killed because of it.

"I... didn't even think about that," she sighed as she sat down next to him. "Why?"

"It was a set-up," he spat. "Since Fucelli knows about us and knows I'm helping you out he figured I'd give the address to you and kill us all in one shot."

"Oh..."

"Hopefully you didn't tell your boss about it."

Sora looked away from him and lowered her head. "I don't work for him anymore," she said in a low voice.

Jigen looked over at her, saying nothing.

"We had an argument," she sighed. "He gave me a choice between him and you and..."

Jigen sighed loudly, clearly annoyed by her choice. "You're stupid."

"What?" she asked with a slight laugh, not quite understanding where he was coming from.

"I said that you're stupid," he said, speaking slightly louder. "Look, just go back to your boss and make up or whatever. Forget about me, Sora. I'm not worth losing a partner over."

She watched as he stood up. "Wait a second," she said quickly, standing and grabbing his hand. "I can't just forget about you, Jigen. I... I love you." She looked off, embarrassed to confess something that was clearly already known.

Jigen stared at her in silence. 'I love you, too,' he thought, unable to bring himself to say those words.

She looked up at him as his hand squeezed hers slightly. "I... I grew up around people like you. I just don't want to see you change like they did. You're good, Jigen, and you don't deserve this life."

"I deserve whatever life I choose to live," he replied. "What I don't deserve is you, so go back to your boss and apologize."

Sora glared at him and shook her head.

"Look, you want to bring down Fucelli, right? You want his personal fortune." He stared at her as she glared at him. "Right?" he said in an almost growl.

"Yeah," she said through clenched teeth.

"Good. Now for the last time, go back to your boss. He's important to the plan, okay?"

"And exactly what plan is that?"

"Lupin," Sora gasped as he walked out from the shadows.

He glared at Jigen, who had his arm back and his hand on the handle of his gun.

Jigen relaxed, seeing Lupin wasn't going to be a threat.

"So, what are two talking about?" Lupin asked as he stared at Sora.

"Nothing that concerns you," she spat.

"Taking down Fucelli," Jigen said as he glared at Sora.

"All by yourself?" Lupin asked as he looked at Sora in annoyance.

"I was going to do the job with Jigen's help," Sora said angrily. "And not with yours since you obviously don't care about me."

"And he does?" Lupin laughed. "Oh, that's right, he probably told you he cared. His word is all you need, right, Sora? I mean, you've know him for a whole week or so."

"Lay off her, alright?" Jigen said as he stepped towards Lupin.

"And what if I say no?" Lupin answered as he stepped towards Jigen, the two standing two feet from one another.

"Lupin!" Sora yelled as she tensed up. "You told me to make a choice and I made it! What more do you need?"

"The right choice," Lupin said as he continued to glare at Jigen. "This guy that you suddenly want to save, I don't trust him. And I'm not about to lose you to some mafia dog."

"There's a big cement plant in the industrial district," Jigen said. "All of Fucelli's stuff is there, probably in wooden crates."

"You mean the cement plant filled with men ready to ambush us?"

"Ambush?" Sora wondered, looking towards Jigen.

"I didn't hear anything about an ambush," Jigen said, trying to hide his shock at the new information and wondering if he should believe it.

Lupin started to laugh, Jigen and Sora staring at him in confusion.

"Of course you didn't," Lupin said. "Hey Sora, did he tell you where he got this great information from?"

Sora slowly shook her head.

"His old partner. Isn't that who you met before you came here?" Lupin glared at Jigen.

"You... you were going to send me somewhere with information he gave you?" Sora said in a slight growl.

"He was telling me the truth, Sora," Jigen yelled. "He hates Fucelli as much as the rest of us do! What would he gain from lying to me?"

"He tried to kill us!" she yelled. "What more do you need to realize he isn't here to help us?"

The room was quiet, Jigen glaring at Sora while Sora and Lupin glared at him.

"Come on, Sora," Lupin said, glancing at her.

Sora looked down and hesitated before walking towards Lupin.

"Sora..." Jigen reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder.

She stared at the floor and jerked herself away from his touch.

"I'm putting my neck on the line to help you," Jigen said as the two walked away. "What would I have to gain in getting both of you killed?"

"Come on," Lupin whispered, Sora slowing her pace and getting nudged forward.

The two made it to Lupin's car and left the chapel. He wanted to say something to help cheer her up as she sat broken hearted in the passenger seat, but he knew nothing would help. 'Especially when this is all my fault,' he thought, his eyes staring straight ahead at the dark empty street. "God, if she ever knew I was lying about the ambush...'

He knew it was for her own good, but that didn't mean it made him feel less miserable about it.


	8. Chapter 8

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

Oh Lupin, you hypocrite, stop acting like you're so big and right all the time. Psh, loser...

I love writing conflict. I have no idea why. xD It's fun, though.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight<strong>

Fucelli, the usual angered look on his face, walked out the back door of his building. Walking behind him were Graham and his new partner, a man who was rather short and kind of fat.

Graham had only met him minutes earlier. And he hated him the moment he saw him.

The three walked through the back lot, which was secured with two chain link fences around the perimeter and barbed wire wrapped around the tops of both.

"So, now what?" Graham asked.

"We wait for them at the warehouse," Fucelli said with an evil grin.

"Hmm." Graham rolled his eyes. 'How a man so stupid can lead an organization like this...'

"I have three groups of men ready for tonight," Fucelli said, stopping and glaring back at the two. "I need both of you to go to the plant with the other teams."

"Yes, Mister Fucelli," the short man said.

Graham glared down at him and groaned mentally.

Fucelli took one last look at them before he turned and continued on to his car. The short man continued to follow while Graham stood still.

He took in a long breath and exhaled slowly before walking forward. His job quickly became a joke, but he knew good things were about to happen and so he stuck around.

"Oh, and Graham," Fucelli said, stopping and turning towards him. "I need that place on the upper east side che-"

He ducked down as a huge explosion ripped through the lot, his car blown to pieces while the ones around it burned, car alarms blaring all around them.

"Sir, are you okay?" Graham asked, running up and helping Fucelli to his feet, the force of the blast knocking him backwards.

Fucelli rose on wobbly legs, staring with his mouth open at the mess before him. "Find out who did this," he demanded, his voice shaky and breaking. Trying to maintain his composure he spun around and walked quickly back inside.

Graham looked at the burning car and grinned.

...

With Fucelli shaken up and the short fat man tending to his every need, Graham saw the opportunity to escape for the rest of the day.

'If only he hadn't turned around,' Graham thought as he walked towards his favorite bar. 'Or just stopped talking for one damn min-'

Graham gasped as he was grabbed from behind, spun into an alley and thrown against the brick wall of the building that housed the bar.

"Oh, it's you," Graham said in disinterest as he stared at Jigen's angry face.

"Why didn't you mention the ambush?" Jigen growled.

Graham laughed. "Whatever are you talking about?"

"At the cement plant. You never mentioned anything about an ambush. Are you just setting me up again?"

Graham glared down in disgust at Jigen's hands as they gripped tighter the front of his shirt. "I would be very appreciative if you unhanded me."

"Quit with the upper class bullshit and answer me!"

"Okay, fine," Graham shrugged with a grin. "There could be an ambush, but as it stands now there is no way of there being one."

"And why is that?"

"Let go of me and I'll tell you," Graham said through clenched teeth.

Jigen narrowed his eyes at the man and hesitantly let go.

"Thank you," Graham said as he straightened out his shirt and tie. "There will be absolutely no ambush because a, why would there be one when I want Fucelli's possessions to be stolen and b, how could there be one when I am the one in charge of security at the plant."

"He put you in charge?" Jigen asked, a little unsure of that situation.

Graham laughed. "Of course he didn't. Those idiots at the plant don't know that, though. Besides, I'm the one close to the boss, so why wouldn't they think a new order given from him was true."

"I guess..."

Graham grinned and shrugged. "So, I'm sure you've heard of the close call Fucelli had today."

"You seem to have bad luck with your car bombings," Jigen said as he pulled out a cigarette and placed it between his lips.

"Hmm, so you've noticed," Graham grinned.

"Was it like the one you put in my car?"

"You weren't supposed to figure that one out."

"Tch, not like it was a challenge to put the pieces together..."

Graham shrugged. "Well, at least you're smarter than Fucelli."

"Fucelli isn't the moron you make him out to be, Graham."

"Sure he is," Graham smirked. "When I told him that it was you who had placed the bomb in his car he bought every word of it. Only a moron would take my word, right? Oh, wait a second... I guess I was wrong about you, then," he said with a laugh.

"I don't know why I even bother listening to you," Jigen muttered as he started to walk off.

"I'm mystified by that, as well. But, what I tell you is the truth. At least this time it is. Next time I may lie to confuse you."

Jigen stopped and looked over his shoulder at Graham.

Graham shrugged. "Whoever spoke of an ambush is lying. You may have betrayed us, Jigen, but that doesn't mean you aren't useful to me."

Jigen scoffed and continued walking.

"After this job," Graham called out, "your usefulness is over. Prepare yourself."

Jigen had no reaction, glaring off in front of him as he walked off, leaving Graham alone in the littered alley.

...

"You ready?" Lupin asked as he checked the clip of his gun.

"For what?" Sora asked, clearly not interested in doing anything as she sat on the couch in the hideout they had taken refuge in.

Lupin holstered his gun and stared at her. He looked off and sighed. "I'm sure he's not the first and he won't be the last."

Sora narrowed her eyes and stared down at the floor.

"I'm sure he didn't know," Lupin said after a long pause.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he did seem shocked when I told him there was an ambush waiting for us." He groaned mentally. 'Why am I sticking up for that guy?'

"He did, didn't he," Sora said as she thought back. "That still doesn't excuse him from talking to the guy who tried to kill us." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared off.

"No, you're right. It doesn't. So, let's just forget all about him and go check out that cement plant." He smiled enthusiastically, the smile fading when Sora didn't move.

"Oh, come on, Sora! Get up off your ass and let's go!"

Sora turned and glared at him. "He seemed shocked, but he got his information from the inside. So, maybe you were just lying."

Lupin laughed. "He got his information from the guy who has been trying to get rid of us, remember? You just said it about a minute ago? ... Sora?"

"Shut up," she growled, standing in anger and facing him. "This isn't something you can just joke about! You were the one who made me pick! And then when things didn't go your way, when you realized how much you need me because you're too cocky and got yourself shot, you come and do anything, say anything, that will make me come back!"

"Sora, I-"

"Tell me the truth! Was that whole ambush thing a lie? Was it?"

Lupin stared at her with a serious look on his face. "No, it wasn't," he said calmly, his voice showing just a hint of the anger he felt at that moment. "You can hate me, you can distrust me, I don't care. The truth, Sora, is that, yes, I need you. I need your help to complete this job. You can keep half of what we take and do whatever you want with it. If you want to leave and never see me again, fine. I'm just sick of arguing with you over every stupid little thing. You've lied to me how many times in the past? And have I started anything with you over it? No. But let me say one thing you don't agree with and suddenly I'm being yelled at and called a liar. Just help me this one last time, Sora. And then you can run off with that guy and be happy while avoiding your father's men and Fucelli's men. You can have a wonderful life in hiding, I don't care. Come with me to the plant so you can see the truth for yourself. If there is no ambush waiting for us, then fine, I guess I was lying and you can hate me forever."

During Lupin's rant the anger had drained from Sora, who now stared down at the floor, his words making her feel guilty at what she had said to him.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Lupin stood at the door and glared at her.

Sora sighed, quickly getting to her feet and stomping past him and out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

One more chapter left. I am so tired that I'm surprised I got this chapter written. And I would write chapter ten now, but I have to leave soon. Sad.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine<br>**

Graham arrived at the cement plant, a handful of guys with guns standing around. 'Small teams,' he thought with a smirk.

"Graham," the short fat man said while walking towards him.

"Ridley," Graham said, faking a smile.

"You're late," Ridley scolded him. "Mister Fucelli told us to be here at-"

"I ran into a bit of trouble. I'm sure Mister Fucelli would understand."

"He better, because I'm not getting in trouble for your flaws."

'My flaws?' Graham thought in anger. "Oh really, now..." he said slowly as he glared at Ridley, who had started to walk back to his post. "Ridley."

"Yes?" Ridley stopped and turned towards him.

"I remember that Mister Fucelli wanted me to check out an area. I would love it if you came along."

"But, I'm supposed to-"

"Oh, come on," Graham said light-heartidly as he waved him over. "These men are more than enough to take care of everything."

"Well..." Ridley looked back at the men, who didn't seem to take notice. "O-okay... I guess it's alright..."

Graham smiled as Ridley came towards him, the two then walking outside together.

"I parked out in the back," Graham said, hand on Ridley's back as he led him to the location.

"You know, Mister Fucelli is lucky to have a man like you on his team," Ridley said as he smiled.

"He is, isn't he?" Graham said as the two stopped in the middle of a dirt lot, large machines and stacked pallets around them.

"Oh no," Ridley gasped. "Someone must have stolen your car!"

"Hmm, such a shame. I really liked that car."

"So, now what do-"

"Oh, that's right, I parked it out front," Graham said, pulling a knife out from behind him and driving it into Ridley's chest.

Ridley looked down at the knife, grabbing it with his hands as he stumbled backwards, a look of pained shock on his face as he stared up at Graham. "Wh-why?" he gasped.

"You're in my way," Graham sneered. "And you bother me."

Graham turned and walked off as Ridley fell to the ground dead behind him. "Right. And now with the real plan," he said, evil grin on his face.

He walked into the plant and stood in front of the men. "There's been a change of plans," he said loudly as the men all looked at him. "Seems our targets didn't take the bait as planned and they are headed to where the real items are."

"Real items?" one of the men wondered.

"Yeah, aren't we guarding the real stuff?" another asked.

Graham shook his head. "Fucelli had everyone believe these items were the real thing, but in reality they are inside of the warehouse. Lupin may even be inside of the place now, so when you arrive you should sneak inside and be quiet about it."

The men nodded.

"Let's move out," one called to the others, all of them running from the plant.

"Tch, idiots," Graham smirked.

He looked around, spotting a ladder going straight up to the scaffolding for the equipment. Seeing that as a good place to watch from he started up it.

...

Lupin drove a large moving van up to the plant, getting an idea of his surroundings. He told Sora to stay in the cab as he looked around the building.

"I'm not a kid," Sora muttered as she sat and glared off.

Lupin wandered cautiously around the tall stacks of pallets, quickly coming out from behind one with his gun ready.

He stared at Riley's body and looked around. 'I don't see or feel anything,' he thought, getting more suspicious of the situation.

He ran back to the van and opened the drivers side door. "Let's go," he said. "We need to hurry up and get this stuff."

Sora said nothing, getting out of the cab and pulling out her guns as she and Lupin approached the front entrance to the plant.

Lupin opened the door and tossed in a few flash marbles.

Graham watched curiously as the items bounced inside, shielding his eyes as they went off. He mentally cursed Lupin as his anger rose, blinking constantly as he tried to regain his perfect vision.

Lupin and Sora entered with their guns ready, aiming them around the large building and searching every area of it.

"These must be the crates Jigen mentioned," Sora said as they approached the large wooden boxes piled in the corner of the building.

"Anything can be inside of these," Lupin said, suspicious of the whole thing. 'There's no way it could be this easy,' he thought.

"Move," Sora said as she walked up with a crowbar.

"I'll do it," Lupin said, taking it from her. "Stand back and get ready to run or fire on whatever might come out."

Sora nodded, standing a few feet away and pointing her guns at the box Lupin struggled to pry open.

The side of the box came loose, slowly falling to the floor.

Lupin stepped off to the side, nothing coming out of the box. When the dust settled he peeked inside, seeing nothing suspicious.

"It seems he was telling the truth," Sora said as she glared at Lupin. "I guess I'll be taking my fifty percent and leaving." She holstered her guns and walked towards the crate.

"Yeah," Lupin sighed.

Inside of the box were packaged paintings, Lupin examining them and finding they were real. A small part of him wished they were fake so he could tell Sora another lie to coax her back to his side.

"Go back the van up to the door so we can get this stuff out of here," Lupin said, tossing the keys to Sora. "I'll check the other boxes."

As Lupin opened the other crates Sora got busy filling the van.

Lupin soon joined her, hauling out priceless artifacts and tapestries and setting the carefully inside the now almost full van.

"Last box." He looked over at Sora as she stood next to him. "There must be at least two hundred million in paintings alone in this one," he said as they stared at the contents.

"So, what's the plan?" she wondered.

"Plan?"

"How are we going to split this stuff up?"

"Oh. I guess I can unload half of it and then you can take the van with the other half and do what you want with it."

"Fine. I don't want to be cheated, though," she warned him as she gave him an angry stare.

"No, you won't be," he said with a nervous laugh. "I promise."

"Fine. You better keep that promise."

"I will." He stared in sadness as she started grabbing some of the items from the crate. 'We used to get along so well,' he thought as he watched her. 'And then that guy came along.' He glared off, wondering what lies he had filled Sora's head with. 'I'm sure he's just playing her. I've done it to a lot of women, so why wouldn't he?'

"You gonna help or what?" Sora asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." His mind continued to think as he carried the last of the crate out and closed the back door.

"So, where do I meet you?" Sora sat on top of the motorcycle that they had stored in the back of the van, just in case something were to happen so that they could split up.

"Meet me?"

"I have things to do." Sora got on the bike and stared at him.

"Oh. Well, meet me at the old cannery. I'll have the van ready for when you get there."

Sora nodded and started the bike, speeding off as Lupin got inside of the van and drove off in the opposite direction.

"Perfect," Graham said, getting down the ladder quickly and running to his car.

...

The men that were at the plant left their vehicles quietly, parking in the lot down the street from the building. They crept towards the warehouse, the one in charge slowly opening the front door.

Inside the building was dark, a small amount of sunlight entering through the large fans on the roof.

The man in charge motioned for the others to enter, giving them hand signals and telling them where to go.

They all hurried inside, taking cover behind some boxes.

Fucelli watched as the figures entered, the place too dark for him to see any details. 'I see he brought back-up,' he smirked.

A row of men crouched behind him, their guns aimed and ready.

"Now," Fucelli said, gunfire erupting and blowing everything in front of the gunmen away.

The men from the plant had no chance to return fire, all of them hit and killed by the high-powered guns carried by their allies.

"Turn on the lights," Fucelli ordered.

One of the men flipped the power switch, the large lights hanging above flickering and humming as they gave off a steady stream of bright light.

Fucelli's eyes opened wide as he stared at the bodies of his own men.

The gunmen stood behind him in shock, never once thinking that they were firing on their own.

Fucelli grabbing his phone, gripping it tightly as he pounded on the screen, placing it to his ear as he made the call.

Graham sped along some side streets, answering his phone on the second ring. "Yeah," he said, swerving to avoid a truck that was backing out of an alley.

"You stupid little fuck!" Fucelli yelled. "What the hell happened? Why did I just order the killing of my own men?"

Graham smirked. "It was Lupin, sir," he answered. "He infiltrated the group and gave them new orders. By the time I arrived the plant was empty."

Fucelli shook in anger, letting out a loud scream.

"I overheard him say he was going to the old cannery to unload your stuff," Graham said, smiling as he caught site of Sora. "And don't worry about his partner. I have her in my sights."

He ended the call and tossed his phone on the passenger seat, gripping the steering wheel and speeding down another street.

...

Lupin took his time getting to the cannery, his mind on other things as he drove.

He figured this day would come, but he didn't expect it so soon.

Sora had left him with no other option than to just let her go.

'She'll be back,' he thought with a cocky smile. 'They always come back.'

Though that strategy worked with the women who used him for his money, he decided to include Sora in that group as well, if only to calm his own heart.

Sora was like the sister he never had. To lose her like this... He didn't want to think about it.

He stopped the van and jumped out, opening the old rusty chain linked gates, jumping back into the van and driving inside the large weed filled lot.

He backed the van up to the loading dock, looking up as a group of cars sped towards him.

"What is this?" he wondered, pulling out his gun as the cars slid to a stop, clouds of dust obscuring the gunmen from Lupin's view.

Lupin ran and dove behind some old boxes as gunfire erupted, a bullet making it's way through the old wood and hitting him in the shoulder, the bullet going clean through him.

Lupin grunted in pain and held his shoulder.

"Don't let him escape," Fucelli yelled as his men continued firing.

Lupin looked around, the constant barrage of bullets trapping him in that one location.

He heard footsteps approaching, peeking through a space in the now ripped apart pile of boxes to see a group of about ten men slowly approaching him.

He looked around and spotted the van, knowing it was the only option he had left.

Hating to lose all of what he had gained, he lifted his gun and hesitated before firing several times, his bullets finally piercing the thick gas tank and the van exploding.

The gunmen and Fucelli were thrown to the ground with the force of the blast.

With the gunfire now stopped, Lupin got to his feet and ran forward, jumping into one of the gunmen's cars and speeding off.

...

Sora continued to speed through the city streets, taking shortcuts through alleys until she got close to her location.

She gasped and quickly hit the brakes as a car screeched to a halt in front of her.

Graham stepped out of the car and grinned evilly at her.

Seeing him standing there and still in the middle of stopping, Sora leaned down, the bike sliding on it's side as she crouched on top of it. She jumped from it and rolled to a stop, watching as the bike skidded towards it's target.

Graham dove out of the way as the bike slammed into his car, the bike bursting into the flames.

Graham stood and looked back at his now burning car. Turning his attention to Sora, he smiled.

Sora stood and glared at him, her guns pointed at him.

"Let's end this now, shall we," Graham said.

Sora stood unmoved, the two staring each other down.

* * *

><p>Gasp, cliifhanger! You will all now have to wait eight thousand years to find out what happens! Mwahahaha! Hopefully I can get the last one written sometime this week. :D<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

The character of Sora belongs to Sora M. Jigen and is used only with the permission of her creator/owner. She is not to be used without permission.  
>Also, this is a newer version of the character, as Sora has made changes to her over the years.<p>

The character of Graham belongs to me.

...

Final chapter. Took a bit longer because I got stuck at the end. I strayed from my notes and got lost. D:

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten<br>**

Sora gripped her guns tightly, waiting for the right moment to shoot. As the seconds went by she got more nervous. 'What is he doing?' she wondered, narrowing her eyes at him as he stood and smirked at her.

Graham just felt like toying with her and so he did nothing.

Suddenly and without warning a large explosion shook the ground, Graham's burning car finally exploding.

With chunks of debris flying at her, Sora shielded her face with her arms.

Graham payed no attention as the debris pelted him from behind, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to act. Reaching behind him he grabbed his gun and brought it out front, pointing it at Sora and firing.

Sora dove out of the way before he pulled the trigger, shooting at Graham in mid-dive and hitting him in the thigh.

Graham held his leg and grunted in pain. "That bitch!" he spat, watching as she ran off.

Graham smiled evilly as he watched her, looking down the street and spotting a motorcycle. He limped towards it, watching as a man got on it and put his helmet on.

The man gasped as Graham aimed his shotgun at his head.

"Get off," Graham demanded.

The man put his hands up and stuttered incoherently.

"I said get off!" Graham shoved the guy off the bike and got on, starting it and speeding off.

Sora breathed heavily as she continued to run, jumping over trash cans and dumpsters as she wove in and out of alleys and side streets.

Graham spotted her entering an alley and sped after her.

Halfway down the alley Sora turned as the motorcycle came at her. Graham pointed his gun at her and fired just as she jumped on top of a dumpster and propelled herself towards the brick wall at the end of the alley.

Graham stopped the bike and stared in annoyance as Sora pulled herself up and over the wall. He turned around and sped off again.

Sora ran into the middle of a busy road, almost getting hit by cars as she tried to get across it, drivers honking and yelling at her as she continued on.

Making it safely across she continued, stopping in a back street and catching her breath. "Finally lost him," she panted.

"Are you sure," Graham said as he limped from the shadows and glared at her.

Sora gasped, reaching down for her guns just as he lifted his shotgun.

"Say goodbye," he said with an evil grin.

"Sora," Jigen yelled, shoving her out of the way just as Graham fired.

"Jigen!" Sora stared up at him, scared by the hurt expression on his face.

"Ahahaha," Graham laughed loudly. "Seems like I can get all my wishes in one day,"

Sora watched as Jigen closed his eyes and fell to the ground before her. She crawled to him as tears welled up in her eyes. "Jigen, no," she cried, seeing the blood pooled underneath him.

As she stared at him memories of her past came back, of her father's trusted hitman shielding Sora from a gang members bullet, of how she lived with that, knowing that this man gave up his life for her, and of how her father reacted towards the whole incident, blaming her for everything.

She got to her feet and glared at Graham. As he stood there, grinning and ready to fire on her, she saw her father and thought back to the awful things he had done to her. Thought back to how he had killed her mother. To how she had finally killed him.

She lifted her guns, her body shaking with anger as she closed her eyes and fired several times, his one shot hitting the ground at her feet as he fell to the ground.

She continued to fire, filling him with bullets as the anger consumed her. Breaking her from this trance was the sound of a single helicopter, getting louder as it approached.

She spun around and shielded her eyes as a bright spotlight shone down on her, the helicopter hovering overhead.

Before she knew what was happening the helicopter started to fire, the bullets slowly coming towards her.

Panicked, she looked back at Jigen, rushing up to him and trying to lift his limp body up.

"Come on," she said as she struggled to drag him to safety, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as she dragged him towards a nearby alley.

The gunfire reached them, a few of the bullets piercing Jigen in the legs.

"No!" she yelled, turning and firing on the helicopter until she was out of bullets.

She was about ready to give up when a car screeched to a stop behind her.

"Sora," Lupin hollered as he ran towards her.

"Lupin," she cried, happy to see him there.

"Here," he said, handing her a grenade launcher. "Keep them busy."

She took it and nodded, firing at the helicopter as Lupin grabbed Jigen and carried him to the car.

None of the grenades hit the target, but they did force the helicopter to stop shooting as it flew to a safer spot.

"Sora! Get in!"

Sora looked over as Lupin waved her to the car before he jumped into the drivers seat. She looked up at the helicopter as it started to turn towards her and decided it was time to go, running as fast as she could to the car and getting in.

"Make sure he keeps breathing," he told her as she stared worriedly at Jigen, who was laying in the back seat. "And keep pressure on the wounds."

She nodded, taking Lupin's jacket as he handed it to her and pressing it down on the gunshot wound on Jigen's side.

"I'm gonna lose these guys, so hang on," Lupin said as he sped off, the helicopter flying behind them and firing.

Some of the bullets hit, the back window getting blown out and the roof getting hit a couple of times, the bullets just missing those in the car.

Lupin turned down the main street and swerved in between traffic as the helicopter continued chasing them. Seeing a small alley he swerved down it, the front of the car and the front window getting banged up as he drove through trash cans and various large pieces of garbage.

"It's still there," Sora yelled, the helicopter catching up to them.

"Yeah, I know," Lupin yelled back. "Just hang on."

He got back on one of the larger streets and drove as fast as he could down it, smirking when he spotted a tunnel before them.

"Get ready to move," Lupin told her as they entered the tunnel, the helicopter hovering overhead and waiting for them to exit on the other side.

Lupin stopped the car quickly and got out, opening the back door and dragging Jigen out, laying him on the side of the road.

"Stay with him," Lupin said as he got back inside the car.

"Wait, Lupin! What are you..." She sighed as he sped off, not knowing how this would all turn out.

Lupin got the car up to a pretty good speed, seeing the end of the tunnel about thirty yards away. "This is gonna hurt," he said, opening the drivers side door and diving out.

He hit the road hard, rolling a few times before stopping against the tunnel wall. He groaned in pain, looking up as the car left the tunnel and quickly exploded.

He bowed his head and caught his breath, the helicopter sounding farther away with every second.

Sora looked up as Lupin limped towards her. "You're bleeding," she said in worry.

Lupin looked over at his shoulder, the wound reopening and the blood once again trailing down his arm. "It's fine," he said, giving her a weak smile.

"You idiot," she cried. "I thought..."

"Not yet," he joked, trying to laugh but unable to. "How is he?"

"I... I don't know. He's lost a lot of blood."

"Yeah. You should call an ambulance. I think my phone is broken." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his phone, now a heavily cracked piece of plastic.

Sora watched as the phone fell from his hand, Lupin then falling unconscious to the road.

...

Jigen groaned as he woke up, opening his eyes and looking around, the room he was in unfamiliar to him.

"How are you feeling?"

Jigen looked towards the voice, Lupin standing staring at him.

Lupin, his head bandaged and his arm in a sling, stared seriously at the man in the bed.

Jigen closed his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow. "What happened to Sora," he asked weakly.

"Nothing happened to her. Why?" Lupin chose to act dumb, wanting to know what Jigen would say.

"Is she safe?"

"Yeah. I think she's in the cafeteria getting something to drink."

"Cafeteria? Where am I?"

"The hospital," Lupin said, as if that fact was very obvious. He grinned and took a seat at the end of the bed. "So, she told me what you did."

"Who told you what," Jigen asked, glancing over as the nurse came in and checked on the guy in the next bed.

"How you took the shot for Sora," Lupin said, his expression becoming serious again. "Thanks."

"Oh, yeah, well, I wasn't going to let her die."

"So... you'd die for her?"

"I never thought of it like that. I guess I would. I don't know..."

"I have something I need to ask you," Lupin said as he stood.

"What?" Jigen stared with tired eyes at Lupin.

"Work for me."

"That's a question?"

"You can think about it."

"So, you trust me now? But, I thought I was just some mafia dog."

Lupin glared down at him "I don't. And you still are. Sora sees you differently, though. And if she's convinced that you're some great guy, then I guess I'll take her word for it."

"Why now? Did she say she'd stay with you if you hired me or something?"

Lupin stared at him in silence.

Jigen laughed as much as he could without the pain becoming unbearable. "Then my answer is no. I've worked for a lot of guys, but I'd never work for someone like you."

"Fine." Lupin walked towards the door and stopped. "And I asked because Sora is like a sister to me and I felt if she was around you that she'd become better at her job and I wouldn't have to worry about her as much. But that's fine. Saves you from working with someone like me." He turned and glared at him.

Jigen stared at him for a couple of seconds before closing his eyes. "Maybe I was wrong about you. But that still doesn't mean that-"

"You're awake," Sora said excitedly as she entered the room. She handed Lupin a bottle of water on her way to the bed.

"Hey," Jigen said, smiling at her as she took one of his hands in hers.

"I asked him to work with us," Lupin said as he continued to glare at Jigen.

"You did?" Sora asked in shock as she looked back at Lupin. "What'd you say?" she asked, looking at Jigen.

"He said yes," Lupin answered.

Jigen looked at Lupin, not at all happy that he was tricked into this.

"Thank you," Sora said, giving Jigen a gentle hug.

"Yeah," Jigen said, still staring at Lupin.

Lupin grinned. "Well, I'll leave you two alone," he said, waving to Jigen and laughing as he walked out of the room.

The End

* * *

><p>And that, as they say, is that. :D I want to once again thank Sora for allowing me to use her character. It was fun to write a character that I am not that familiar with. Hopefully, I did it right. I also want to thank all of those who read this and those who also commented. Hopefully you all enjoyed this story. Thank you! -hyper wave-<p> 


End file.
